Archive:Faebelle
We hurt others and were hurt ourselves... Yet even then we ran like the wind, Whilst our laughter echoed, Under cerulean skies... Background A Priestess of the light before the events took place which robbed her of her memory, Faebelle is ever searching for the paths she once took. Although the events surrounding her memory lapse remain a mystery to her, Faebelle has fit some of the pieces of her former identity together. She was a dedicated devotee to her worship to the light. A healer of sorts, she seems to always find herself bumping into people who claim she had meant something to them in her previous life. Sometimes, she wonders if it's all a trick or a dream as she can't see how she was ever the person strangers speak of. =Appearance= An ethereal glow seems to follow this young Priestess. A bit slighter in frame than your usual Sin'dorei, Faebelle Sweetblossom is a remarkable beauty. Long lashes frame her brilliant green eyes that always seem to be dancing about with mischief or pensive dreams. Perfectly combed locks of beige-platinum blonde cascade down over her milky shoulders and slender back. Always neat and manicured, the young Priestess is the very vision of Sin'dorei nobility. Although her dresses vary in style and color, silks and satins, one theme seems to persist in them all: that common denominator being the low and plunging laced necklines that showcase her perfect set of round and supple breasts. The young Sin'dorei never could figure which about her was so captivating to men. Was it her abnormally ample bossom that rose and fell as she breathed, was it her superfluous voice reminiscent of soft velvet crushed just the right way, or was it that mysterious, unknown glow that seemed to attract both humans and animals alike. Whatever it was, this bouncy young girl seemed quiet content in the attentions. Despite the frail appearance of her thin wrist, neck and ankles, her complexion was warm and glowing. Her cheeks were alight in a rosepetal blush similar to the honeysuckle shimmer that painted her lips. Always the proper lady, Faebelle is rarely seen without a trimly tied corset and her signature heady perfume. If one were lucky to catch a glimse of her upper foot occassionally skirting outbeneath the folds of her lavish gowns, one might see a rune of sorts embellished on her skin. Illuminated by the sunlight, the wreathed symbol would shine like sunlight itself before dissapearing into the soft complexion of her skin as her foot retreats into the shade. Helpful Guides After exploring the many splendors of Azeroth for herself, Faebelle has taken the time to write a guide to help newcomers. Quotes Something in your smiles speaks to me, something in your voice sings to me. Something in your eyes to says to me that you are dearest to me. Random Facts Favorite Quote: "Blondes are adored; brunettes are ignored." Favorite Color: An opalescent pinkish-lavender. Favorite Fruit: Cherries Favorite Movie: The Last Unicorn Favorite day of the week: Thursday Role Models: Marylin Monroe, Princess Diana, Aerith Gainsborough, Taylor Swift Best Memory: Swaying on the garden tree swing with my true love cuddling me where he should be pushing. Favorite Ice Cream: Pralines and Cream Favorite Flower: Calla Lily- Graceful and filled with dignity, this type has a goddess-like sense of poise and presence that is quite commanding and imposing. Bath or Shower: Long, luxurious bubble baths accompanied by champagne and candles. Favorite scent: Her favorite Parfum is a captivating blend of oriental-floral, has top notes of marshmallow and sea breeze accord, a heart of living Tahitian Tiare flower and gardenia and a dry down of sheer amber, patchouli, and Moroccan incense. Worst Momment: Realizing that the people she had loved had moved on in her absence. Knowing that she loved them, but that they had been stolen from her reach. Favorite dress: Anything dainty, girly or fun. See also * http://faebelle.tumblr.com/ External links http://faebelle.tumblr.com/ * External link Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde priest